In this project, immunochemical studies on carcinogenic mycotoxins obtained these results: (1)\Antisera obtained from rabbits after immunization with aflatoxin (afla) B2a-bovine serum albumin (BSA) was most specific to afla B1, B2a and guanyl-afla B1. The sensitivity for afla B2 detection was 100 pg and 10 pg per assay by the radioimmunoassay (RIA) and enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA), respectively. The minimum detection level for afla-DNA adduct by an ELISA was 0.4 pmol per assay. (2)\The antibody obtained from rabbits after immunization with BSA-afla B2a hemiglutarate also was most specific for afla B1 and B2a. With this antibody, the lower detection level for afla B1 by an RIA was around 30 to 50 pg per assay. (3)\The antibody against afla Q1 (immunized with BSA-afla Q1 hemisuccinate) was specific for both afla B1 and Q1. (4)\A simple ELISA with a lower detection level of 0.1 ng per ml of milk was established for afla M1; collaborative studies showed that the ELISA procedures for afla B1 and M1 could be used for routine analysis of both toxins. (5)\ELISA procedures were also developed for ochroatoxin A and T-2 toxin with a minimum detection level of 25 pg (OA) and 10 pg (T-2) per assay, respectively.